


Breeze

by RenkonNairu



Category: That One Particular Blade Of Grass In My Front Lawn
Genre: GRASS LOVES DANDELION NOT FLOWER!, Gralion - Freeform, Other, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenkonNairu/pseuds/RenkonNairu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grass and Dandelion share a peaceful moment together. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breeze

A light breeze swayed that one particular blade of Grass in my front lawn, causing it to bend towards the Dandelion growing near by. Grass tickled Dandelion gently, purely by accident. 

Dandelion's leaves shivered from the sensation and it turned its golden head to face Grass. 

The two swayed together in the breeze. Each one content with the other's company. 

A true and lasting companionship.


End file.
